fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doombringer and Crocker/Quotes
:(three weeks ago) :(Doombringer flies back to Earth by the catapault screaming until she crashed through the roof of Mike E. Mozzarella's to the ball pit; she wakes from unconsciousness and sees Mr. Crocker) :Manager: Denzel Crocker, I've been informed that you are relived of this place and are re-assigned Dimmsdale Elementary School teacher. :Crocker: Thank goodness. I never thought anybody outside the kids in my classroom would be even bigger animals. Now that I'm teacher again, it's time to get back to business, hunting FAIRIES!! And nothing will stop me. :Manager: (awkwardly backs away) Uh, huh. Good luck with that. :Doombringer: (softly laughs sinisterly) Of course. ---- :(present day) :(Doombringer's Hideout; Doombringer checking all of Crocker's information) :Doombringer: And to think, me, a well-trained fairy hunter outshined by a disfigured fairy hunter who has a weird hairless cat. Hmmm... If I can get this Denzel Crocker to be on my side, with me on top of things, I'll be rid of those infuriating fairies forever! (evil laugh thunder heard) Of course, he's not as stupid as he looks and would never try to team up with me after our last encounter. So, I'll have to try a more direct approach. :(Dimmsdale Elementary; kids walking out of the school after the dismissal bell; Mr. Crocker walks out of the doors) :Crocker: Ah, another day to spoil kids days by constantly scratching the chalkboard and taking away the clocks where they'll stress out wanting to know what time it is. It sure feels good to be back in my teaching duties. (looks down) Oh, piece of candy. (picks it up and eats it) No five second rule if nobody's around to see it. And there's a trail of candy. Lucky me. :(Crocker follows and eats the trail of candy until Doombringer pops up with a frying pan) :Crocker: You? :(Doombringer hits Crocker's face with the frying pan slipping him into unconsciousness) :Crocker: (faints) Mother. ---- :(Crocker wakes up and finds himself tied up in a chair and looks around seeing he's inside Doombringer's hideout) :Crocker: Quite an intriguing hideout. Aside from the dead cockroach smell. :(footsteps are heard and Doombringer comes out of the shadows) :Doombringer: Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. Denzel Crocker. Welcome to my hideout. :Crocker: What is the meaning of this? :Doombringer: I apologize... (covers her mouth) not (uncovers her mouth) for the crude trap means to bring you here, but I've expected a written invitation would've been turned down. I need your help. :Crocker: With what? :(Doombringer pulls up her slideshow showing picture of Timmy and Ivan with their fairies) :Crocker: Eeehhhh... (brakes free of the rope) FAIRIES!!!! Okay, you've got my interest. :Doombringer: Together, we fairy hunters will find and dispose of those fairies with our bare hands. :Crocker: Dispose of them? Now, I don't mean to sound like I'm on their side, but don't you think that's a bit extreme? I mean, wouldn't you want to take them as prisoners and absorb the magic out of them? That way we'll have all the power to wish for whatever we want. Me, for starters is to wish for better smelling bathing soap. :Doombringer: I'll tell you this, I let you catch the fairies and you take them to me and sent them to my magic absorbing table and we'll see how it turns out. :Crocker: Okay, but I'm still not fond of this disposing of fairies thing. :Doombringer: You have my word. (fingers crossed behind her back) Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!